Sakura H
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: ¿Cuen lejos serias capaz de llegar por salvar la vida de un ser querido? ¿Que harias? Entrarian al ejercito haciendote pasar por tu hermano, eso hizo Sakura H sin ser conciente de las terribles consecuencias que produciria esta decision!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS INICIALES Y FINALES!!**

**Hola a todos los lectores/as que se tomen un poquito de su tiempo y la molestia de clikear esta historia. Me presento soy Sakura Tachikawa y es mi primera historia de Naruto y espero de corazón no sea la ultima, me encanta el Sasu/Saku y aun mantengo la esperanza de que termine en esta pareja.**

**Aclaraciones del fic: Primero esta historia se me ocurrió, de plano se parece a la película de Disney "Mulan" (Mi película favorita de la infancia) pero tratare de hacerla lo menos parecida posible. Y la verdad desconozco si es que ya habrán hecho una así antes pero en caso de haberla será solo coincidencia. En este fic he hecho algunos cambios con respecto a la serie original es un universo alterno con pequeñas menciones de las cosas de la serie. También en esta historia Sakura no es Haruno sino Hatake hija de Kakashi y Rin (una pareja que me gusta) nieta de Tsunade y Jiraiya. Minato y Kushina están vivos y actualmente Minato es Hokage. Se que no tiene que ver con la serie pero espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**Bueno es mi primera historia Sasu/Saku espero que sus comentarios no sean muy duros, acepto criticas constructivas, sugerencias y consejos. Si lo sigo o lo dejo esta en sus manos.**

**Sin mas los personajes no me pertenecen sino son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto solo los utilizo como método de entretenimiento sano sin fines de lucro.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Sakura H**

**Capitulo 1.- ****"Rechazada"**

Se estaba arreglando, corrección la estaban arreglando para aquel importante evento que definirá su vida. Este evento es muy importante en la vida de todas las jóvenes de dieciséis años de la villa. Hoy seria el día en que seria reconocida como una "mujer" en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era la prueba más importante en la vida para una mujer ya que al no ser aptas para ser ninjas tienen que aceptar su destino y ser una devota madre y esposa.

De nada le servía ser la hija del reconocido "ninja copia" o nieta de dos de los tres grandes Sannin. Siempre seria una mujer y por lo consecuente era incapacitada para el cargo de ninja. Por ese motivo hoy se encontraba siendo arreglada por su madre y por su abuela para su gran momento.

Ya estaba lista, levantó su vista al espejo y se vio en el, su rosado cabello se hallaba recogido graciosa y elegantemente debido a su gran longitud, su kimono tradicional rojo con pequeñas y delicadas flores en dorado al igual que el fajín era ceñido al cuerpo resaltando lo poco que podía, su rostro se hallaba maquillado de manera elegante con un tenue rubor rojo sombras doradas sobre sus orbes verdes, las pestañas gruesas y enroscadas y por ultimo sus labios carmines que resaltaban su pálida tez.

A decir verdad ella sabia que era rara, hija del famoso "Ninja Copia" Kakashi Hatake de cabello plateado y ojos negros o mejor dicho ojo negro ya que el otro era un legado de un buen amigo y poseía el temible "Sharingan". Su madre Rin Hatake de cabello y ojos castaños una mujer muy dulce. He ahí de donde salían sus preguntas ¿De donde demonios salía ella con el cabello rosa y los ojos jade? Esa si que era una muy buena pregunta. Según sus padres de parecía a su abuela paterna en todo físicamente motivo por el cual era la adoración de su padre. Pero lamentablemente no la pudo conocer la única abuela que aun vivía era Tsunade su abuela materna. Tsunade es una rubia que en su juventud poseyó un cuerpo exuberante y su madre no tiene mal cuerpo es más antes de casarse tenia unas curvas envidiables ¿Entonces de donde rayos salía ella tan plana? Otra gran interrogante.

De lo único de lo que podía jactarse en lo físico era de su rostro que sea como sea le gustaba. De nada le servía ser una persone extremadamente fuerte o haber entrenado con su padre y su hermano toda su vida su destino no cambiaria nunca.

-Ya estas lista corazón.-Dijo su madre con su armoniosa voz.

-¿Esto es totalmente necesario?-Preguntó la pelirosa

-Sabes que sí lo es Sakura.-Dijo su abuela en ese tono autoritario que siempre acostumbra a usar.-Compórtate como una digna Hatake.

-Tranquila cielo te ira de maravilla, lo sé.-Repuso su madre con dulzura sacando algo de una fina caja de cristal.-Ten te traerá suerte, después de todo fue así como conocí a tu padre.-Y le extendió un fino collar con un dije en forma de corazón de color rojo en el centro.

-Gracias madre.

Se dirigieron al lugar de la convocatoria en medio de planes para una futura boda por parte de las mujeres mayores. Al llegar al dichoso lugar vieron a lo lejos como salía de ahí la mejor amiga de la pelirosa una rubia de ojos celestes y medidas de infarto Ino Yamanaka al verla amplio la perfecta sonrisa que llevaba y corrió en dirección a su amiga.

-¡Sakura! Amiga ni te imaginas lo bien que me fue.-Chillo la rubio abrazando a Sakura.-He salido genial, estoy comprometida con el heredero del clan Nara, con ¡Shikamaru Nara!

-¡Que bien Ino! Me alegro por ti.-Dijo la pelirosa con una tímida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes frentona te ves espectacular y ni tu puedes ser tan torpe.-Le animo su amiga.

-Gracias Ino yo no se si…

-¡Hatake Sakura!-Se escucho que llamaban.

-Animo frentona, ve y demuestra de que estas hecha.-Dijo la rubia.

-Suerte hija.-Dijo su madre.

-Sin nervios.-Le aconsejo su abuela.

Sakura suspiro y entro a la sala, ahí todo estaba en penumbras solo se iluminaba en el centro una mesa tradicional japonesa y la vasija necesaria para tomar té.

Cuando llego a la mesa la recibió una guapa y esbelta mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos castaños claros.

-Yo seré tu censora este año me llamo Anko Mitarashi.-Dijo la mujer haciendo una leva reverencia.-Creí que al ser una Hatake serias bien criada pero por lo que veo me equivoque. ¡Reverénciame!-Le exigió de un grito.

Sakura obedeció inmediatamente apretando los dientes.

-Como sabes las mujeres no fuimos hechas para ser ninjas. Por lo tanto no podemos llevar honor a nuestros clanes por medio del campo de batalla. La única forma en que las hijas mujeres somos de utilidad es contrayendo un buen matrimonio, ser una buena esposa y traes herederos. Lo que quiero decirte con esto es que de esta prueba depende el honor de tu familia ¿Entendiste?

-Si

-Si señora.-Le corrigió

-Si señora.-Repitió al joven.

-Muy bien empecemos.

El examen fue… malo seria poco para describirlo, fue fatal. Derramo té al momento de servirlo algo inconcebible, no se aseguro de que estuviera tibio simplemente lo sirvió y la pelimorada se quemo producto de lo caliente que estaba provocando que en un momento desesperado la pelirosa le aventara un cesto con agua helada, lo cual hizo que se le corriera el maquillaje a su censora y por lo consecuente provoco la ira de la misma.

-¡Largo! Vete, no sirves para nada. Nunca vuelvas a acercarte, debería darte vergüenza al pertenecer a tan prestigiado clan y no servir como mujer. Nunca llevaras honor a tu familia, ¡Nunca!-Le grito luego de aventarla al piso.

La pelirosa se quedo con lo cabeza gacha esperando que todo terminara pronto esa fue la más grande humillación por la que había tenido que pasar en sus dieciséis años de vida y se hubiera quedado en el suelo de no ser por los brazos de su progenitora que se agacho a recogerla.

-Tranquila Sakura, todo ira bien. No es para tanto.-Le dijo acariciando sus rosados cabellos.

-Si, además si fuese tan buena como dice ser no seguiría siendo soltera.-Le grito su abuela a la censora.-Que no te importe lo que ella diga. Siempre puedes casarte con Naruto Uzumaki es un excelente partido, guapo, se conocen desde niños y sus padres te adoran.-Le dijo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

La pelirosa se levanto y se fue cabizbaja dejando a su madre y abuela solas.

-El orgullo Hatake…-Susurro su abuela al viento.

La joven caminaba en silencio y se dirigió al lago que había cerca de su casa. No quería ir allí aun porque de seguro su padre la estaría esperando con muchas ilusiones de saber como le fue y ella no podría engañarle ni tampoco destrozar sus ilusiones. No en su delicado estado de salud.

Se sentó en el pasto y empezó a desbaratar el elaborado cogido que le hicieron acto del cual se arrepintió luego de hacer sin ayuda puesto que se había enredado. Pronto sintió como unas manos se posaban sobre las suyas ayudándole y una voz muy familiar le hablo.

-Te harás daño si sigues así.-Le dijo la gruesa voz claramente pertenecía a un hombre.-Déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias Naruto.-Fue lo que contesto ella.

-En camino a casa me he topado con tu madre y me conto lo que paso.-Dijo mientras desenredaba el cabello de su amiga.-Y creo que debes hacerle caso y no dejarte llevar por esas cosas, eres una gran mujer y una gran amiga. No te deprimas por eso.-Le dijo secando sus lagrimas.-Además aun puedes aceptar ser mi esposa.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Naruto idiota.-Le dijo riéndose con ganas. Ese era el motivo por el cual Naruto era su mejor amigo siempre le apoyaba y la hacia reír.-No estoy triste porque ya me quiero casar ni nada de eso. Simplemente esa vieja hirió mi orgullo.

-Lo se pero no quería dejarte triste por lo menos tienes que estar alegre mientras no este.-Le dijo el rubio.

-¿No estés? ¿Dónde piensas irte?-Le cuestiono la joven al rubio.

-La cuarta guerra ninja ha sido declarada.-Le dijo con pesar.-Están reclutando a todos los hombres de familia. Pero al ser mi padre al Hokage de esta villa no puede simplemente irse y dejar desamparadas a todas las mujeres y niños razón por la cual enviaran a la guerra específicamente a los primogénitos de cada familia. Entonces yo como su hijo y futuro Hokage tengo que ir en su lugar.-Le explico el rubio.-De hecho vine a contarte esto y a pedirte de favor que te cuides mientras no este y que le hagas compañía a mi madre en mi ausencia. No ha tomado muy bien que digamos que su único hijo parta a la guerra.

-¡Pero no puedes irte Naruto!-Grito la pelirosa

-Lo siento Sakura pero tengo que hacerlo, un arma tan fuerte como el Kyuubi que tengo en mi interior será de vital ayuda.-Le explico el joven.-Además tu padre también ira.

-¿Qué mi padre qué?-Pregunto exasperada la pelirosa.-Debes estar confundido Naruto mi padre no puede esta enfermo.

-Pues eso no importa hoy vendrán a convocar a todos los hombres de la villa yo lo supe antes por el cargo de mi padre.

-Pero mi padre no, no puede irse el esta enfermo si va al campo de batalla de nuevo lo mataran.-Dijo desesperada la pelirosa.-No lo puedo permitir en ese caso prefiero ir yo en su lugar.

-Pero no puedes Sakura, las mujeres no son ninjas.-Le dijo su amigo.

-Pero soy su hija tu vas en lugar de tu padre yo también quiero ir en vez del mío.-Chillo desesperada.

-Lo hago porque soy varón tu no puedes por ser mujer en todo caso el indicado seria Sakumo pero no sabemos nada de él desde hace unos años.

En eso se escucharon caballos por el pueblo y al acercarse vieron a cuatro figuras montadas a caballo con al uniforme de ANBU puesto se acercaron a prisa mientras ellos entregaban las ordenes de que eran requeridos el frente de batalla.

Naruto y Sakura se apresuraron al llegar al lugar para escuchar mejor.

-Nara Shikamaru.-Dijo una voz que provenía detrás de una mascara ANBU de una persona con el cabello blanco.

-Akimichi Chouji.-Dijo otro enmascarado pero de cabello anaranjado.

-Aburame Shino.-Volvió a decir el peliblanco.

-Inuzuka Kiba.-Repitió el pelinaranja.

-Rock Lee.- Dijo en esta ocasión un muchacho de cabello negro.

De las tres personas solo una se había alzado la mascara. Se acercaron para verle mejor y al hacerlo Sakura perdió el sentido de lo que hacia y se quedo contemplando a la masculina figura. Era un joven alto, musculoso, pálido no parecía tener mas edad que Naruto que era entre los dieciocho años, su cabello a diferencia del otro moreno lo tenia desordenado y rebelde su rostro perfecto con unas orbes negras como el carbón que se denotaban tan frías. En resumen un adonis real.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando el antes descrito joven descendió de su caballo y se dirigió hacia el centro de la aglomeración. Fue ahí cuando recordó a lo que había ido al verlo acerarse a su padre con un pergamino en la mano le decía que lo único que quería era entregárselo. Se apresuro a llegar aun sin saber de donde saco las fuerzas para hacerlo rebaso a Naruto y llego justo cuando el moreno hablaba.

-Hatake Kakashi ha sido convocado por el señor feudal a formar parte de una guerra nuevamente, esperamos contar con tu experiencia y lamentamos tener que llamarte en tu retiro pero es necesario, será un honor tenerte en el campo de batalla.-Dijo el moreno extendiendo el pergamino al peliplata.

-Sera un honor para mi volver a la batalla.-Dijo el peliplata inclinándose levemente al moreno.

-¡Padre no puedes ir!-Apareció gritando Sakura en medio de la multitud.-Por favor padre no vayas.

-¡Sakura! Ve a casa ahora.-Le dijo su padre severamente.

-Por favor señor no lo obligue a ir, mi padre está enfermo.-Dijo suplicándole al moreno.-Por favor no lo haga, se lo suplico.-Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos viendo al moreno.

-Hatake sensei debería controlar mejor a su hija es una verdadera molestia.-Dijo bruscamente el moreno a pesar de que la hija de Hatake le pareció muy hermosa más no lo demostró.-Deberías darte cuenta que estas avergonzando a tu padre.

-Sakura me deshonras por favor vete a casa.-Le suplico su padre.

¡Nunca llevaras honor a tu familia! Eso le dijo su censora cabizbaja y con lagrimas en los ojos se retiro del lugar aun herida por aquellas palabras de su padre.

El moreno la vio salir corriendo y a un rubio que si mal no recuerda es el hijo del Hokage correr tras ella no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al moreno.

Sakura corría lo más que sus piernas le daban hasta que volvió al lago en el que se encontraba en pocos segundos la alcanzo Naruto.

-No te preocupes Sakura cuando este en los campos de entrenamiento moleré a golpes a ese imbécil.-Le dijo el rubio con seguridad ya que nadie le hablaba así a su amiga.

-Naruto ¿Cuándo se van al campamento?-Preguntó la joven.

-Hoy en la madrugada mañana tenemos que presentarnos temprano en la ¿Por qué?

-Porque iré a la guerra, me presentare en lugar de mi padre y le devolveré el honor a mi clan.-Dijo decidida sacando un kunai que siempre llevaba con ella de su kimono tomando su largo, acariciándolo por última vez antes de cortárselo de una sola vez dejándolo por encima de sus hombros.-No pienso permitir que vaya a pelear en su condición.-Dijo viendo su cabello con nostalgia tirado en el suelo y tomando lo que le quedaba lo enrosco de manera que no quedara rastro de lo que una vez fue.- A partir de ahora llámame Sakumo, Sakumo Hatake.

-Pero Sakura… tu no eres Sakumo… tu no…-Dijo mirando tristemente el cabello de su amiga, sabia a la perfección cuan orgullosa estaba de el.-Sakura no…

-Te he dicho que me llames Sakumo a partir de hoy.-Le dijo la pelirosa.-Pero necesitare tu ayuda para esto, por favor Naruto.

Iba en serio no había marcha atrás. Protegerá a su padre de una muerte segura, estará en un campamento lleno de hombres por quien sabe cuanto tiempo sin importarle todo con tal de proteger a su amado padre y devolverle el honor a su clan. Aunque esto signifique que tendrá que hacerse pasar por el ninja perfecto, inigualable, el niño genio.

Su hermano gemelo: Sakumo Hatake.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno todo esta dicho arriba poco a poco se irán desarrollando los acontecimientos. No duden que es Sasu/Saku. Para los que hayan visto la peli sabrán que pasara mas o menos pero recuerden que tratare de que no sea como la película. Espero les gustara el capitulo. Y depende de ustedes netamente si lo sigo o no.**

**A los amantes de Digimon los invito a leer mis historias de la serie pero advertencia son Mimato con menciones de Taiora y Takari. También a los que les guste Bakugan hay historias de Shun y Alice.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La Milisia

**Hola como están, espero que bien. Espero que les agrade este episodio aunque bueno pude notar que no gusto mucho la historia ya que hubo pocos reviews (tres). Algo que, me entristeció porque me encariñe mucho con esta historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: La Milicia**

Naruto se encontraba perplejo, fueron muchas emociones por un día, primero se entera que ira a la guerra, luego le salen con que Sakura reprueba, se corta el cabello y ahora le sale con que se llamara Sakumo Hatake y que planea ir al campamento con él. ¡¿Qué pasaba ese día?!

-Sa…Sakura como es ¡¿Qué estas pensando?!-Chillo el rubio.-Te has vuelto loca, ¡es una guerra!

-No estoy loca, te estoy hablando en serio.-Dijo tranquilamente la joven pelirosa.

-¿Cómo que no estás loca? Sakura pretendes hacerte pasar por tu hermano, ¡tú hermano!-Volvió a gritar.-Entre Sakumo y tú hay demasiadas diferencias, ¡lo notaran!

-No deberían después de todo Sakumo y yo somos gemelos.-Dijo Sakura en el mismo tono tranquilo.

-De acuerdo son gemelos pero no son idénticos te daré razones que hacen que este plan sea una asco.-Comenzó a enumerar el rubio con sus dedos.-Sakumo tiene el cabello blanco igual a tu padre, tú lo tienes ¡rosado!; Sakumo tiene los ojos castaños igual que tú madre, tú los tienes ¡verdes!; Sakumo es más alto que tú y por ultimo aunque tu aspecto físico te de carta blanca para hacerte pasar por un hombre. Por el amor del cielo Sakura son meses en un campamento para hombres y crees que nadie notara que eres diferente.

La pelirosa pareció considerarlo un poco.

-No importa, ellos no conocen a Sakumo y…

-¡Son AMBUS! No puedes engañarlos fácilmente.

-¿Y que si lo son? Te recuerdo que entrene toda mi vida con el sueño de que quizá con el pasar de los años pudiera entrar como ninja. Mi padre me entreno junto con mi hermano.-Chillo cansada la pelirosa.

-Tú padre jamás consentiría que vayas

-Por supuesto que no, pero no tendrá que enterarse, nos iremos juntos. ¿Por qué me ayudaras cierto?

-¿Tengo opción?-Pregunto Naruto

-No no la tienes, eso sacas por ser mi mejor amigo.-Le dijo la pelirosa regalándole una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo si hacemos bien las cosas creo que no habrá problema, siempre y cuando no nos toque un Uchiha de sensor.-Dijo el rubio después de meditarlo por unos momentos.

-¿Por qué no un Uchiha?-Pregunto curiosa la joven.

-Los Uchiha son despiadados, muy perceptivos. Por mi padre se que quedan muy pocos vivos, actualmente solo dos y son hermanos Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.-Le comento el rubio.-Son fuerzas militares considerables, ambos. Tendremos que rogar porque no nos toque uno de ellos principalmente por su Sharingan.

-¿Sharingan? Pero eso lo tiene mi padre.-Comento la joven.

-Lo sé pero a tú padre se lo cedieron en cambio los Uchiha son los originales portadores del Sharingan, es su rasgo sanguíneo.-Explico el rubio.

-¿Tratas de decir que si nos toca un Uchiha lo más probable es que se dé cuenta?-Pregunto la joven dudosa.

-De correr con mala suerte y tocarnos un Uchiha estaremos en serios problemas, Sakura podrían matarte si se enteran de la verdad.

La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior delatando su ansiedad pero no se echaría para atrás, lo había decidido.

-Naruto ¿A qué hora partimos?-Pregunto la pelirosa ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

* * *

En una tienda de campaña se puede observar a un moreno esperando impacientemente la llegada de alguien. Algo que no exasperaría a una persona normal pero para el poco paciencioso Sasuke Uchiha hacerle esperar era lo peor que podían hacer.

-Si sigues asi harás un agujero en el piso.-Le dijo un peliblanco con el uniforme de AMBU puesto.

-Ya debería estar aquí.-Susurro entre dientes el moreno.

-Ya deberías conocer a tu hermano, nunca llega a tiempo.-Le espeto el pelinaranja.

-Pero debería tomar más en serio esto, no estamos para juegos, después de que hable con él nos iremos preparen todo.-Ordeno el moreno rabioso.

-Creo que estas tomando las cosas muy en serio tonto hermano menor.-Susurro una voz de espaldas al pelinegro.-No deberías apresurarte.

-Tarde como siempre hermano.-Dijo el pelinegro entre dientes.-Itachi, ni siquiera en esta circunstancias puedes tomar algo en serio.

La figura que se encontraba a la espalda del moreno se mostro dejando ver a una apuesta figura un poco más alta que Sasuke pero ciertamente muy parecidos físicamente con los ojos negros como la noche y cabello de igual color. La única diferencia es que la figura tenia el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo baja en lo demás era igual al otro joven, no parecía tener más de veinticinco y al parecer le encantaba la idea de hacer enojar al otro joven.

Ese era Uchiha Itachi, el genio militar, cuando se trata de entrenar a alguien él es el indicado. Ambos hermanos arrancaban más de un suspiro a las féminas con sus esculturales cuerpos y cabellos y ojos oscuros.

El menor Uchiha volteo a verlo con los ojos rojos, claramente se notaba que estaba molesto.

-Sasuke deberías dejar de usar tus ojos asi por gusto, te hará mal.-Le aconsejo su hermano mayor.

-No lo hubiera hecho de haber llegado hace una hora como lo dijiste.-Comento el menor volviendo a la normalidad sus orbes oscuras.

-Eres muy impaciente Sasuke.-Le comento su hermano.-Pareces mayor que yo.

-Uno de los dos tenia que serlo.-Espeto el moreno menor.

-De acuerdo Sasuke, no empieces con eso.-Dijo el mayor cansado.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-Pregunto el moreno menor.

-Cierto a eso vine.-Dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano, su puño golpeo su mano en señal de recordar algo.-Retírense.-Ordeno a las personas que estaban con su hermano pequeño.

Los interpelados obedecieron sin chistar dejando solos a los hermanos.

-¿Crees que peleen?-Pregunto el peliblanco fuera de la tienda.

-No lo se, quizá.-Le contesto el pelinaranja.-Siempre lo hacen

-De hacerlo le apuesto mi cena de tres días a Sasuke.-Propuso el peliblanco.-Esta furioso

-De acuerdo.-Comento el pelinaranja confiado.-Pero recuerda que Itachi siempre gana.

-Ya lo veremos

Mientras dentro de la tienda los dos hermanos estaban sentados el uno tomando el té mientras que el otro comiéndose las uñas literalmente.

-Habla Itachi no estoy para perder el tiempo mañana tenemos que partir, por cierto ya entregue las convocatorias para tus futuros pupilos.-Le comento el menor.

-A eso he venido Sasuke, será imposible que me quede a entrenarlos.-Comento él mayor tranquilo.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué has dicho?-Exclamo el moreno irritado por el tono natural al que hablaba su hermano.- Y quien lo hará, necesitamos a esos jóvenes vienen de clanes dignos pero no han tenido el entrenamiento necesario. ¡Necesitan ser entrenados!-Grito por ultimo.

-Lo se y por eso tú los entrenaras hermanito.-Respondió el Uchiha mayor con serenidad.

-¡Qué! ¡Yo! Estas de broma cierto no esperaras que yo haga eso.-Exclamó el menor.-Tú te metes en eso y ahora quieres que yo cubra lo que tú debiste hacer desde un principio. No seas inconsciente.-Grito Sasuke.-Ya madura.

Ante las palabras del menor el joven parecía calmado mas abrió los ojos, se cuadro frente a su hermano y le propino un buen golpe en la cara.

-Hablas de madurez Sasuke, mírate haciendo una rabieta porque el niño quería ir a jugar a los soldaditos. Créeme que preferiría mil veces estar entrenando a esas personas.-Dijo Itachi perdiendo todo aquel atisbo de alegría sarcástica que lo caracterizaba y pasando a ser otra persona.-Me necesitan al frente de un batallón y no puedo negarme. El hecho de que no este envejeciendo más pronto como tú lo haces al preocuparte por todo no quiere decir que no me importe. Entrenaras a esos soldados y dentro de un mes te reunirás conmigo para la batalla. Es una orden de tu superior.-Termino.

-¿Por qué te necesitan a ti específicamente?-Pregunto el menor sobándose su mejilla adolorida.

-No te lo puedo decir hasta comprobarlo pero lo haré una vez que lo haga.-Dijo el pelinegro mayor dispuesto a salir.-Lo olvidaba.-Se acerco a su hermano y le propino un golpe en la frente con sus dos dedos, como lo hacía siempre.-Cuídate Tonto hermano menor.

El menor se levanto y fue al lugar de donde salió su hermano dispuesto a cambiar los planes.

Los soldados que vieron salir al mayor con una sonrisa socarrona y al menor sobándose su mejilla.

-Gané.-Dijo simplemente el pelinaranja.

-Diablos.-Murmuro con fastidio su compañero.

-Suigetsu, Juugo cambio de planes, nos quedamos cerca.-Murmuro el menor con fastidio.

* * *

En la residencia Hatake las cosas estuvieron muy tensas, Sakura se excusó de la cena alegando malestar físico, más mientras la familia cenaba ella arreglaba sus cosas para su viaje. Se dirigió sigilosamente al almacén y de ahí saco un uniforme de AMBU, y no era cualquier uniforme sino que se trataba del que había usado su padre en las dos guerras en las que participo.

No contaba con muchos jutsus ella era más del ámbito estratega pero tenia una gran fuerza y destreza para sanar a las personas esperaba que eso le ayude, entro a la recamara principal y tomo su convocatoria sin que ninguno de sus padres lo notase al haber estado profundamente dormidos.

-Perdóname padre, madre los amo.-Dejo escrito en una simple nota.

Fue a su habitacion y empezó a cambiarse de ropa pensándolo bien si no se quitaba la máscara de AMBU podría no notarse la diferencia entre los hermanos Hatake. Se miro al espejo por última vez colocándose la máscara y…

-¿Dónde piensas ir pequeña Sakura?-Pregunto una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué haces despierta?-Pregunto la pelirosa nerviosa.

-Creo que puedo preguntar lo mismo.-Dijo analizando a su nieta de pies a cabeza.-Piensas ir en lugar de tu padre ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Pues muy bien.-Dijo la abuela acercándose a su nieta y entregándole algo envuelto. La pelirosa le desenvolvió a prisa y descubrió que era una banda de ninja, un ninja de Konoha ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Abuela?

-Nunca supiste como conocí a tu abuelo en un principio.-Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa melancólica.-Pasaba la primera guerra ninja en la cual nos enfrentamos al mismísimo demonio: Madara Uchiha, yo era una joven de tu edad cansada de mi vida cotidiana y convencida de que mi destino no era quedarme a atender una casa. Un día llegaron a mi aldea dos soldados, uno ellos tu abuelo y el otro su mejor amigo. Estaban muy mal heridos, los atendí pero a cambio les pedí que me enseñaran a pelear y asi lo hicieron. Su llegada causo gran revuelta en el pueblo ya que en poco tiempo nos vimos invadidos, mi aldea era un lugar pacifico y tranquilo no habían ninjas muy bien preparados. Ese día yo pelee a lado de tu abuelo y su amigo solo los tres saliendo victoriosos. En mi villa nos nombraron Sannin pero al ser mujer no podía ir a la guerra por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Tu abuelo se marcho pero me dejo su banda.

-Pero y entonces como es que ¿Tú y el abuelo?-Preguntó la joven sin dar total crédito a lo que oía.

-Tú abuelo regreso terminada la guerra a pedir mi mano en matrimonio lógicamente acepte y mis padres también. Tu abuelo volvió con una banda nueva alegando que la otra era mía al ser la primera mujer que peleo en una guerra, una Sannin.-Termino el relato.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Si pasas por ahí en tu viaje pregunta por los Sannin, pregunta por Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru cualquier persona de la aldea de los remolinos te dará razón de ellos.-Le dijo

-¿Entonces esta es tu banda?-Pregunto curiosa.-Porque nunca nos contaste de eso, sabíamos que el abuelo Jiraiya fue importante pero no sabía que tu… también lo fuiste.

-Ni siquiera tu madre lo sabe, no pensaba decírselo a nadie pero cuando te vi me recordaste demasiado a mi misma y quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Entonces no iras a despertar a mis padres? O trataras de detenerme alegando que cometo una locura.-Pregunto la joven desconfiada.

-De querer hacer eso ya lo hubiera hecho.-Le aseguró.-Además lo haces por proteger a un ser amado yo lo hice por mi propio egoísmo, eres muy noble.

-¿Crees que se despierten?

-No lo creo asi que mejor vete Naruto esta afuera desde hace media hora.-Le comento su abuela.

La joven asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba lloviendo esa mañana, encima de un árbol alcanzo a ver a su rubio amigo y se dirigió hacia él.

-Gracias por todo abuela.-Le dijo antes de echarse a correr.-Cuida de mamá y papá por mi.

La anciana espero un tiempo prudente viendo a su nieta marcharse con orgullo hasta que ya no este al alcance de nadie detenerla.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Rin! Sakura se ha ido.-Grito con falsa alarma.-_Suerte Sakura.-Susurro al viento_

* * *

Iban saltando de árbol en árbol a lo máximo en velocidad que alcanzaban sus piernas.

-¿Esa era tu abuela?-Pregunto intrigado el rubio

-Si me descubrió.-Le contesto la joven.

-¿Y no te intento detener?-Pregunto incrédulo el joven

-No.-Contesto la joven.-Es mas me dio esto.-Dijo mostrándole su banda shinobi.-Era de ella.

-¿¡De la abuela!?-Grito el rubio, resbalando de una rama debido a la lluvia y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Naruto ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto preocupada.

-Si, pero por favor más noticias o decisiones como estas acabaran por matarme.-Dijo sobándose la cabeza.-Pero ¿Cómo?

La pelirosa solo sonrió con gracia y le tendió la mano a su amigo para que se parara.

-Te lo contare en el camino

Así ambos jóvenes siguieron saltando por horas hasta que llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento. Sakura estaba aterrada veía hombres por doquier haciendo cosas demasiado… masculinas, por no decir asquerosas como hurgarse la nariz, comerse las uñas de los pies, rascarse "esa" parte de su anatomía, según Naruto eso era masculino pero para ella eso era asqueroso y repulsivo. Instintivamente se apego a Naruto buscando protección del rubio.

-Sakura no te me pegues, se darán cuenta y empezaran a hablar.-Le aconsejo Naruto.

-Pero es que son tan… tan…

-Hombres, lo se.-Dijo con una contagiosa sonrisa

-La verdad son repulsivos.-Dijo con desdén.-Pero ya te dije que no me llamaras Sakura, llámame Sakumo.

-De acuerdo, no te me pegues Sakumo.-Dijo riéndose.-Pareces tú hermana.-Dijo bromeando.

Sakura sonrió y escucharon un llamado, ahí estaban unos soldados al parecer los mismo que fueron a dejar las convocatorias solo que sin mascara. El peliblanco, el pelinaranja y el moreno de cabello ordenado indicaban a los reclutas para que hagan una fila.

-Permanece detrás de mí.-Le dijo Naruto colocándose al frente.-Y ponte la máscara.

Obedeció y de pronto escucho como poco a poco alguien se acercaba y todos se pudieron firmes, ella los imito.

-Descansen.-Ordeno aquella varonil voz a la cual todos obedecieron.-Muy bien niñas seré yo el encargado de hacerlos hombres en unas semanas para que sirvan a su nación en la próxima guerra.-Empezó a decir.-No me interesa aquí hijo de quien sea o el que tenga mas poder aquí, para mí todos ustedes son unos inútiles con los cuales no tendré compasión.-Continuó hablando.-Me forzaron a hacer esto así que no me agradan más de lo que yo a ustedes. Pero aquí mando yo y lo que diga se hace.

Sakura temblaba de lo fría que se oía aquella voz y como hablaba parecía ser un verdadero verdugo. Por un instante añoro estar en la comodidad de su hogar o en el hospital con su madre y abuela, pero recordó a su padre y la promesa que se hizo a si misma antes de partir. La persona siguió hablando hasta que dio una orden.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y a partir de hoy seré su sensor.-Quítense las mascaras.-Ordenó

Sakura contuvo la respiración por un momento Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha, era la persona que Naruto no quería que les tocara ¿Cómo seria? Con las manos temblando retiro la máscara de su rostro para encarar al portador de tan autoritaria voz. Cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho, delante de ella se encontraba la perfecta figura de aquel hombre no estaba con camisa así que se podían apreciar a la perfección los músculos de su abdomen. Su níveo y perfecto rostro, finas facciones lo adornaban, sus ojos negros como la noche, nariz perfecta, cabello oscuro y desordenado, delgadas cejas, finos y apetitosos labios.

Ese era su sensor…

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha…

**Continuara????**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno como ya os dije me entristeció mucho ver que no tuvo muy buena acogida el fic asi que si lo sigo o no dependerá de los reviews de este capitulo, sino con mucha pena lo dejare.**

**Agradezco infinitamente, de verdad no saben cuanto a las personas que decidieron alentarme para seguir este fic ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, gracias infinitamente a:**

**Setsuna17.-Te agradezco infinitamente haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia. No sabes cuanto espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**.-Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia, ahí apareció tu Itachi, espero te haya gustado, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.**

**Anónimo.-Tu review me animo mucho porque pensé que no recibiría mas reviews, gracias. Espero de corazón tu opinión y seguir escribiendo **

**Asi mismo de dejar el fic hasta aquí me disculpo infinitamente con estas tres personas.**

**De seguir el fic el próximo capítulo se titulara: "El prepotente general Sasuke Uchiha" y veremos a Sasuke algo suspicaz con el joven Hatake, también se le hará muy rara la sobreprotección del joven Namikaze al otro, ¿Por qué Sai no dejaba de ver al recluta? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué él no dejaba de ver al joven Hatake? No, Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre bien hombre… pero…**

**Hasta ahí… bueno se despide con un beso y ansiando profundamente volver a escribir el siguiente cap, pero eso esta en sus manos.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	3. Capitulo 3: El prepotente Sasuke Uchiha

**Hola queridas lectoras!! Mil y un disculpas por el retraso os explico primero falta de ideas u.u! Luego las navidades y para terminar un castigo injusto u.u! (lo que pasa es que soy una cabeza hueca y me olvido de tomar unas pastillas porque estoy enferma XD! Entonces mamá y papá se enojaron y me dejaron sin laptop por una semana osea de aquí al jueves recién se termina el dichoso castigo) también quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews animandome para que siga por ustedes esta historia sigue. Gracias!!**

**Otra cosa que quería decir es que me demorare en actualizar y pido paciencia, es que verán el castigo se acaba el jueves y el viernes que si que con la familia y todo eso, el Sábado tengo que hacer los deberes del colegio (que son como 1000) que mandaron por el feriado. Y no podre ni tocar la laptop de hay solo me queda el domingo porque la siguiente semana entro a exámenes finales y eso me copa otras dos semanas sin laptop. Se que a muchos ni les importa pero quería justificar mi ausencia y no piensen que dejare colgado el fic. Esa es la triste vida de una estudiante de 15 años u.u. pero si la seguiré claro que depende de sus reviews. Pero si va a seguir jejeje hasta que ustedes decidan lo contrario.**

**Por eso me he esforzado a pesar de todo en escribir esto en un solo día a horas-horas espero les guste.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura y que les guste, por sobre todo que me dejen reviews!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El prepotente general Sasuke Uchiha.**

La joven de cabello rosa no podía creer que existiera un hombre así, debería ser pecado tanta perfección en un mismo ser humano, como el que tenia frente a ella sin camisa. Con esos abdominales y pectorales bien formados, su cara perfecta e inescrutable de ese color pálido que le daban un perfecto contraste con sus orbes y cabellos oscuros.

Empezó a ruborizarse regañándose internamente a si misma por aquello, luego se dio cuenta que el Uchiha la veía con una ceja alzada y con ¿repulsión?

-Su solicitud.-Exigió con voz áspera y gruesa más ella no reaccionaba cosa que causo el enojo del joven de cabello negro.

-¡He dicho que me entregues tu solicitud de ingreso!-Esta vez lo grito causando que la joven temblara ante el acto y el general se convenciera más y más de que había algo raro con aquel cadete.

-¡No le grite!-Bramo furiosa una segunda voz. No se había percatado de la presencia del rubio de enfrente por estar viendo esas orbes de color jade pero eso no hacia la diferencia de que NADIE, nadie le habla así a un Uchiha, menos a él.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-Dijo el moreno con los ojos rojos con intención de intimidar al rubio.-Insecto

-Soy Naruto Namikase el futuro y mejor Hokage de la historia que no se te olvide y no pienso permitir que le grites de esa manera.-Dijo furioso-¿Entendido?

-Namikase… Mmm ¿Él atolondrado hijo del Hokage cierto?-Inquirió viéndole con burla.-Pues no me interesa si eres hijo del señor feudal aquí eres otro insecto más y no doy tratos especiales. Sean cual sean los motivos dijo viendo de hito a hito al joven de ojos verdes y al de ojos celestes.-Eso es lo ultimo que me faltaba lidiar con un par de maricas.-Dijo notablemente molesto.

-¡QUE!-Gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida! ¡Yo soy bien hombre!-Rugió el joven de ojos azules.-Y ella digo él es hombre también.

-No te preguntare como lo aseguras.-Dijo el Uchiha dándole la espalda dando por terminada la conversación.-Tu solicitud.-Dijo ahora refiriéndose al joven de ojos verdes que temblaba cual corderillo asustado le entrego la solicitud.

-¿Hatake Sakumo? ¿Tú eres un Hatake? Es más eres ¿Sakumo Hatake? Quien lo diria.-Dijo examinándolo minuciosamente.-Creí que eras más alto ¿En verdad eres un Hatake? No te ofendas pero no pareces hijo del ninja copia me refiero físicamente.

-Si lo que pasa…-Paro al notar que Naruto negaba con la cabeza haciéndole señas de que cambiara la voz.-Digo mi hermana y yo nos parecemos a una abuela materna, somos gemelos es lógico que nos parezcamos.

-¿Gemelos? Si te pareces demasiado a la molesta de tu hermana.-Dijo con sorna al ver como el "joven" se volvía rojo de la furia.-Espero que sobrevivas aquí no viniste a tomar el té.-Le dijo.-Y eso va para todos ustedes.

-Que prepotente.-Murmuro Sakura

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto.-Te exijo que lo repitas.

-¡Prepotente!-Grito con voz gruesa.

-¿Así te parece?-Dijo acercándose mucho al joven.-Pues acostúmbrate y otro comentario como esos y harás trabajos forzados.

Ante el ultimátum nadie dijo nada. El joven de cabellos negros se marcho irritado por como le hacia perder los nervios aquel muchacho.

-Descansen, rompan filas.-Anuncio con voz autoritaria.-Mañana los quiero listos a las cuatro de la mañana y sigan mi consejo disfruten de la única noche tranquila que pasaran.-Dijo y todos empezaron a dispersarse.-Excepto Namikase y Hatake se quedaran ahí hasta que yo indique lo contrario.

Ambos jóvenes no creían lo que escuchaban, Naruto estuvo a punto de protestar por el mal trato cuando Sakura le tapo la boca.

-¿Quieres que nos vaya peor?-Pregunto.

-Idiota prepotente.-Susurro el rubio.

-Ya Naruto nada podemos hacer mejor hacemos lo que nos dijo.

-Si.-Murmuro el joven.

Se quedaron en silencio por cinco minutos más Naruto no toleraba eso así que empezó a hablar.

-A todo esto ¿Qué tiene Kakashi sensei?-Pregunto el rubio.-Digo estas haciendo esto porque tu padre esta enfermo ¿Qué le pasa?

-No puedes estar callado más de cinco minutos ¿verdad?-Dijo sonriendo.-A ciencia cierta no lo sabemos pero últimamente se queja de un fuerte dolor en el pecho y su vista ya no es la de antes.

-Con esas cosas si venia a esta guerra las posibilidades de que salga vivo eran casi nulas.

-Si y también es en parte por mi.-Dijo la joven dejando asombrado al rubio.-Falle en mi prueba, no conseguiré un buen esposo y no llevare honor a mi familia nunca como mujer. A veces hubiera querido ser un hombre como Sakumo.

-Sakura no digas todas esas cosas.-Le animo Naruto.-Eres una gran amiga y gran mujer, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, eres muy valiente al hacer esto por tu padre.-Le dijo con una seriedad nada propia de él.-No importa el cuerpo ni la apariencia, lo que importa es el alma y tu tienes una muy pura por eso eres mi mejor amiga.-Dijo lo ultimo con una contagiosa sonrisa.

Sakura estaba asombrada de la seriedad mostrada por su amigo y esa sonrisa contagiosa que le regalaba.

-Gracias… Naruto…

-No hay porque además estoy diciendo la verdad, Naruto Namikase nunca miente.-También ahí algo que me inquieta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Dónde esta Sakumo? Me refiero al verdadero Sakumo.-Pregunto el joven

-No lo sabemos hace seis meses partió en una misión según me conto antes de irse era una misión secreta que consistía en ir a espiar al causante de la actual guerra.-Le conto la joven.-Pero pasaba el tiempo y nadie de ese escuadrón volvía, fue anunciada la guerra y aun seguimos sin noticias de mi hermano. Mis padres temen lo peor.

-¿Y tú?

-Quiero creer que esta vivo, pero los hechos indican lo contrario.-Lo ultimo lo dijo con voz quebrada anunciando que pronto se echaría a llorar.

-No llores Sakura eso es contraproducente si alguien te ve, los hombres no lloramos.-Le comento Naruto.-No sabia que te iba a poner así perdóname es que vi tu brazalete con el YIN y de inmediato me acorde que Sakumo tiene el YAN.

-Si el brazalete.-Dijo mirándolo con nostalgia

-Quieres mucho a Sakumo.-Le dijo Naruto de manera tierna.

-Es mi hermano mayor, siempre me cuido y protegió de todo y de todos con sus bromas y sus celos.

-Lo recuerdo, aun tengo las cicatrices de los golpes que me daba.-Le dijo.-Me odiaba

-No te odiaba, así era con todos.

-Pero a mi en particular, decía que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Naruto… tu sacas de quicio hasta al más paciente.-Le dijo con una amarga sonrisa.-Además se podría decir que estoy aquí porque el me enseño muchas cosas y convenció a papá de que me entrenara.

-Lo que siempre me sorprendió de ustedes era que yo en tu lugar hubiera odiado a Sakumo, era demasiado perfecto.-Le dijo recordando los comentarios que le hacia su padre.-Mi papá siempre me decía "Que Sakumo esto, que Sakumo aquello" "Ya que pasas tanto tiempo con los Hatake por lo menos entrena con Sakumo" era algo insoportable.

-Entonces eres un excelente ninja ¿verdad Hatake?-Exclamo una voz desconocida para ellos.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia ante el desconocido que fue saliendo de las sombras. Era un hombre más o menos de la estatura de Naruto pero mucho más delgado con el cabello negro correctamente peinado y los ojos del mismo color, su tez pálida al extremo.

-Por favor bajen la guardia, estoy de su lado, soy un AMBU me llamo Sai.-Dijo el joven

-¿Sai…?

-Simplemente Sai, Hatake ¿Qué hace aquí?-Pregunto intrigado.

-El bruto ese…-Pero fue interrumpido por el moreno.

-Se lo que hacen en este momento Namikase, me refiero a usted señorita Hatake ¿Qué hace aquí? En un campo de entrenamiento para hombres.

Ambos jóvenes palidecieron ante el hallazgo del muchacho no sabían que decir, ni que hacer simplemente se quedaron mudos y con los ojos bien abiertos. La muchacha de ojos verdes reacciono primero.

-Lo descubriste… eres muy observador mejor que el Uchiha.-Le dijo fingiendo una falsa valentía-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Entregarme?

-No, quiero escucharte así que por favor no te comportes de esa manera tan altanera.-Le dijo el moreno.

Empezaron cayendo pocas pero termino en una fuerte lluvia.

-Sak… vámonos te resfriaras siempre has tenido un imán para las gripas.-Le dijo Naruto

El moreno que estaba con ellos se saco su capa y se la puso a la joven delicadamente, la chica sonrió ante el acto.-Vamos a refugiarnos de la lluvia.-Dicho lo ultimo se llevo a los jóvenes a una carpa.

-Gracias.-Dijo la joven tímidamente

* * *

Prepotente ¿ÉL? Quien se cree ese niño rarito para llamarle prepotente pero bien merecido tiene el castigo que le impuso con eso se le quitaran las ganas de volver a hacer cualquier comentario.

-¡Suigetsu! ¡Juugo!-Grito aun furioso.

-Dígame general.-Respondieron velozmente ante el tono que había empleado el general en llamarles.

-¿Soy prepotente?

-Eh… Esto Juugo dile tú.-Le dijo el joven de cabello blanco.

-La cosa es Sasuke que…-El joven de cabello naranja no sabia como decirle que sí y conservar su cabeza al hacerlo.-No eres no prepotente.-Le dijo sin que el mismo entendiera lo que dijo.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo el de cabello blanco.

-¡Habla claro!

-¡Si! Sasuke eres una de las personas más prepotentes que he conocido.-Explotó Suigetsu

Entonces el niño tenia razón y si era un prepotente. Interesante…

-Retírense.-Ordeno

Dirigió su vista al frente donde el rarito y el hijo del Hokage estaban platicando seriamente. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que ese niño le diga? ¿Por qué le molesta que el rubio idiota lo defienda como si de si de su hermana se tratara? No lo entendía.

Entonces vio como se acercaba a ellos Sai, platicaban un poco ellos se tensaban y alteraban por algo dicho por Sai, lo notaba por sus cambios en los flujos de chacra espera un momento ¿Por qué los espiaba con el Sharingan activado? Mas aun no dejo de hacerlo luego empezó a llover y Sai los guio a refugiarse de la lluvia no sin antes sacarse su capa y colocársela tiernamente al rarito de ojos verdes. ¿Quién se cree?

Se sorprendió de si mismo al enojarse por eso incluso su mano estaba lista para emitir descargas eléctricas con un Chidori.

Eso estaba mal, no debería sentirse así quiere ir y alejar a Sai del joven de ojos verdes pero ¿Por qué? Quizá le recuerda mucho a la joven que se aferro a su pierna rogándole porque no se llevara a su padre a la guerra, si era eso ya que ambos compartían los mismos hermosos ojos jades.

Mejor se iba a entrenar, y sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y en gran parte evitar ir y estrangular a Sai.

* * *

En una carpa se encontraban tres figuras platicando. Sakura le narro a Sai su historia rogando internamente que no le delate con el general Uchiha más el moreno la escucho pacientemente.

-Eres increíble.-Le dijo.-Y estas algo loca sinceramente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunto Naruto aun hostil.

-Si les preocupa que le diga a Sasuke no lo hare.-Le dijo ocasionando un sonoro suspiro de alivio e los jóvenes.-Considérenme un aliado

-Gracias.-Le dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué?-Exigió saber Naruto desconfiado.

-Me reservo mis razones.-Dijo tranquilamente.-Pero quiero saber tu nombre.-Le dijo Sai.

-Hatake Sakura.-Le respondió

-Muy bien Sakura, somos amigos.-Dijo tomando su mano primero la estrecho y luego la beso delicadamente.-Pero ahí algo que tienes que cambiar, sin ofender actúas como una mujer y tenemos que cambiar eso.

-Si…

-Tenemos que hacer que parezca que tienes mas testosterona que andrógeno.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Naruto confundido causando sorpresa y una risita nerviosa en los jóvenes.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero les halla gustado y cualquier cosa reviews en esta historia nada esta escrito asi que se aceptan sugerencias!!**

**Entre los reviews perdón si pensaron que iba a haber mas de Sasuke pero no en este cap pero más adelante si se sabrá perdón pero fue por el apuro de publicar hoy por los motivos mencionados arriba**

**Otra cosa para las fans de Itachi , incluyéndome(el cual estoy muy feliz por su ultima aparición en el manga 477) ya se me ocurrió una forma de no matarlo asi que podeis respirar tranquilas no morirá.**

**El lemmon la verdad si me estaba planteando en hacer uno les gustaría? Decidme para hacerlo o no es que soy muy inexperta en eso, para mi es un reto jeje. Y seria mas o menos así como sabran en los campamentos siempre llevan concunbinas para que los soldados liberen el estrés que pasaría si por una gran idea de Naruto Sakura se viera metida en esas y le tocara nada mas y nada menos que nuestro uchiha¡? Que os parece? Es una idea ustedes deciden además como les dije tratare de no hacer la historia igual a la de Disney por todo eso del copyright y esas cosas**

**Espero les guste y recibir sus reviews con sugerencias y comentarios muchisisisimas gracias a:**

**Wup;setsuna17;Aliandy;Annie;Vivi;Lady SC –Mayaa-;Okinu M;Ikare;Maria Alejandra (tocalla); Lilu the Little witch; Andy chan; zul y titaternura**

**Y por si acaso no sepan algunos, yo no cuento con internet en casa y no puedo actualizar siempre sino que dependo de los benditos cybers, pero espero que eso cambie pronto!!**

**Ya saben que hacer para que este fic siga lo antes posible!!**

**¿¿¿Un adelanto??? Bueno**

**Capitulo 4: De andrógeno a testosterona**

**Finalmente que pasen un muy feliz fin de año, que todo lo malo se vaya y lleguen nuevas bendiciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos. Que Dios los bendiga, FELIZ 2010!!! **


	4. Capitulo 4: De Estrogeno a Testosterona

**Hola a todas!!! Mil y un disculpas por el retraso, se merecen una explicación. Pues para agregarle a lo que les comente la vez pasada los exámenes fueron más difíciles de lo que creí que serian pero oficialmente deje de ser una estudiante de 4to curso para ser una de 5to luego de semanas de estrés. Mi pen drive falleció, llevándose consigo todos los datos incluyendo ciertos de este capitulo. El nuevo que me compre se perdió ayer y apenas me compre otro u_u por eso creo que el capi no esta muy bueno.**

**Aun así espero que disfruten la lectura. Y acepto sus criticas y comentarios. Recuerden que los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo como un métodos de entretenimiento sano y sin fines de lucro, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Una buena noticia, ok dos. Ya estoy de vacaciones!!! Espero poder subir los capis mas prontito nada más roguemos porque no carezca de inspiración para escribir!!! Y ya tengo internet así que como algunas ya habrán notado ya les respondí a sus mails y espero hacer de eso costumbre!**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por aquel error garrafal que cometí en el capi anterior. El estrógeno es la hormona femenina el andrógeno es algo muy diferente. Discúlpenme aquel horrible error. Gracias a Nayru A por hacérmelo notar.**

**El capi va dedicado a Aliandy, amiga gracias a ti he mejorado mucho, aunque eso del guion largo es una lata ¬¬. Sabes que siempre aceptare tus criticas!! Pero espero me entiendas que por encapricharme en hacer rápido el capi lo subí sin el, pero te prometo que para la próxima me acostumbro!! Es que ya debía dar la cara no vayan a pensar que voy a dejarlo colgado. Espero que el capi sea de tu total agrado!! n_n. aunque yo creo que esta feo u_u!! **

**Os dejo con la lectura… ya saben ¡reviews! **

* * *

**Capitulo IV: De Estrógeno a Testosterona**

Dos jóvenes con uniforme de AMBU caminaban en dirección a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña. Ya la antigua lluvia era solo una tenue llovizna por lo que no había motivo por el cual refugiarse.

—Ya veo.-Comento el rubio alucinado ante la "gran" revelación.-Eso explica el comentario del rarito ese.

—Si, ¿En serio entendiste?-Pregunto la joven de cabello rosado preocupada.

—Si Sakura, la testosterona es la hormona masculina que nos hace actuar como hombres y el estrógeno es la hormona femenina que las hace actuar como mujeres.-Explico el joven complacido con si mismo por el hecho de haber entendido la lección.

—Exacto.-Le comento la joven con una sincera sonrisa.

—Pero hay algo que me inquieta.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sakura ¿Cómo haremos esto?-Pregunto el rubio.-Tu siempre has estado en contra de mis modales, de cómo me paro, de cómo camino, de cómo ceno y esas son cosas que hacen a un hombre ser un hombre.

—Puedo ser un hombre educado, Sai lo dijo.-Le conto Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasara cuando toque bañarse? Y ¿Cómo harás para ir al baño?-Empezó a preguntar el joven.-Y ¡tu voz! Hablas como niña.

—Son cosas solucionables Naruto, el baño puedo hacerlo después de todos, mis necesidades las realizare cuando nadie este cerca y la voz.-Aclaro un poco su garganta antes de hablar nuevamente pero en unas escalas más gruesas.-Puedo solucionarlo.

—De acuerdo.-Dijo Naruto desordenándole el cabello divertido ante el intento de su amiga por parecer un poco más masculina-¿Crees qué de verdad no dirá nada?

—Parece confiable y creo que no tengo más opción que creer en él.

—Si, no hay de otra.-Suspiro resignado el rubio.-Por cierto Sakura ¿No quieres tomar un baño? Después de todo mañana empieza el entrenamiento y yo puedo hacerte de alarma.

—Insinúas que apesto.-Dijo con falsa molestia al ver la turbación en el rostro de su amigo rápidamente agrego.-Gracias Naruto creo que si lo hare.

Se encaminaron al lago que se hallaba cerca del campamento, Sakura fue a cambiarse mientras Naruto se quedo haciendo guardia. La joven de cabello rosa se adentro al agua que por cierto estaba helada pero una vez dentro se acostumbro rápidamente.

Se quedo un rato solamente pensando ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado su padre? ¿Cómo estará su madre? ¿Estarán molestos con ella? Sakumo…. ¿Dónde esta? ¿Estará vivo o…? Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente queriendo desaparecer esos pensamientos de su mente aquellos pensamientos negativos. Tenia que estar vivo era un Hatake, era su hermano mayor; aquel que la sobreprotegía y ayudaba a entrenar. Observo su pulsera con el símbolo del yin.

Yin-Yan, sus padres les habían dado esas pulseras porque a pesar de ser gemelos eran demasiado diferentes tanto físicamente como en manera de ser. Sakumo era un joven alto de cabello plateado y ojos marrones oscuros en cambio ella con su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes. Nadie creía que eran hermanos, menos gemelos. La gente llegaba a encontrarle más parecido con Naruto que con Sakumo. Su hermano era reconocido, el mejor ninja de todos digno portador del apellido Hatake pero ella, ella no se parecía en nada a su hermano. Recuerda que cuando él se marcho su padre se lleno de orgullo pero ella tenia mucho miedo.

_Flashback:_

_Un joven de cabello plateado de no más de catorce años se hallaba en su recamara organizando sus cosas en una pequeña maleta, era cerca de media noche se tenia que marchar pronto cogió su mascara de AMBU y se dirigió a la salida más se detuvo a unos pasos de salir._

—_Monstruo sal, se que estas ahí.-Dijo en voz baja el mayor de los Hatake-¿Qué sucede Sakura?_

— _¿De verdad tienes que ir?-Pregunto una tímida voz desde las sombras dejando ver a una joven y hermosa muchacha de la misma edad que el joven, quizá un poco más baja. Llevaba un kimono tradicional y su largo cabello cogido en una trenza.-Quédate hermano._

—_Sabes que no puedo Sakura, pero tranquila volveré pronto.-Explico el joven con el único afán de consolar a su hermanita._

— _¿Qué hare cuando necesite hablarte? ¿Quién me escuchara?-Pregunto dejando asomar unas lagrimas en sus ojos._

—_Creo que es hora de que el tonto que tienes como mejor amigo cumpla con su rol.-Dijo con una sonrisa para ver si lograba arrancarle una sonrisa a su pequeña pero no lo hizo.-Sakura escúchame no estés triste, nos volveremos a ver. Te necesito fuerte para que cuides de mamá y papá ahora que yo no voy a estar._

—_Pero estaré sola.-Susurro la joven soltando unas cuantas lágrimas._

—_Sakura tú nunca estarás sola.-Le recordó Sakumo.-Siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todo lo que hagas. Nosotros tenemos un lazo muy especial, ya que no solo somos amigos y hermanos. Somos gemelos nuestro lazo es inquebrantable.-Lo ultimo lo dijo secando sus lagrimas.-Siempre que te sientas sola, mira tu pulsera y ten por seguro que yo hare lo mismo y estaré pensando en ti en donde sea que este monstruo._

— _¡Sakumo!-Exclamo la joven aferrándose a su hermano en un abrazo._

—_Cuídate mucho hermanita.-Susurro el joven dándole un tierno beso en la frente.-Y cuida a mamá y papá por mí, hasta luego._

_Fin del Flashback_

Lágrimas acudieron a la joven de recordar que de eso hace dos años que no tiene noticias de su hermano mayor. Mierda, no debe llorar eso no es de hombres. Vio su pulsera colgando de su brazo y las lágrimas corrieron más libremente, al diablo al fin y al cabo nadie le estaba viendo. ¿Por qué Naruto le avisaría? ¿Verdad?

Sintió una presencia extra gracias al movimiento del agua. ¿Quién podría ser? Cálmate Sakura puede ser un animal bebiendo agua o Naruto. Lo que vendría a ser lo mismo. A pesar de eso se sumergió más y fue a refugiarse tras una roca. Notando como aquella figura se acercaba al lugar donde ella estaba.

Se quedo anonadada con lo que vio. Era un cuerpo masculino, grande, fuerte y muy bien formado. De tez nívea con ojos y cabellos negros como el carbón. Esperen un momento ese era… ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Y estaba… ¡Desnudo! Oh por Dios ¿Por qué a ella le pasaban estas cosas? Encontrarse con aquel apuesto muchacho solo y desnudo en un lago debía ser el sueño de cualquier chica incluso de ella si dejase salir su lado pervertido pero no ahora, no cuando se supone que es un hombre. Sintió como su rostro adquiría las diferentes tonalidades de rojos existentes viendo la espalda de aquel muchacho, pero no solo la espalda sino también el lugar donde este pierde su nombre.

Creyó que moriría con temperatura cuando lo vio sumergirse. No pudo evitar emitir un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Pero no contaba con que el muchacho lo había oído.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrese.-Ordeno con ese tono tan autoritario que lo caracteriza.

La joven no sabía que hacer, donde esconderse sin ser notada. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría la respiración?

—Se donde estas, sal ahora o iré personalmente a buscarte.-Rugió con aquella escalofriante voz.

—Soy… Hatake Sakumo.-Anuncio lo más masculino que pudo a pesar de sus nervios.

— ¿Hatake?-Dudo el general.-Muéstrate.

La joven se asomo sumergida para que el general la viera sumergida hasta las orejas, cosa que no le resulto ya que no contaba con que el general se había puesto de pie. Y podía admirar su anatomía a gusto. De no ser por lo gay que se veía eso viniendo de un disque hombre. Su rostro volvió a tornarse rojo y aparto la vista del cuerpo del general.

Que le pasaba a ese soldado ¿Por qué estaba ruborizado? En serio que el chico era raro. Pero no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo parecido que era con su hermana, con el cabello mojado, suelto y ruborizado. Si que parecía mujer. ¿Qué diablos estas pensando Uchiha? Se reprendió mentalmente el joven. Si es que el muchacho pateaba con la izquierda no era su problema. Aunque no deja de admitir que se siente orgulloso de poner nervioso a ese joven. ¡Toma eso Sai! De nuevo estaba pensando tonterías.

—No deberías quedarte mucho tiempo podrías enfermar.-Anuncio para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a nadar.-Ya parece que tienes temperatura

La joven lo vio marcharse en silencio ¿Cómo no iba a estar roja con tremendo espécimen frente a ella? Eso no podía ser posible. Luego comenzó a acercarse a la orilla con el afán de irse, se envolvió en su toalla y empezó a caminar con dirección a donde dejo su ropa.

Malditas hormonas, maldito Estrógeno

—Esto será más difícil de lo que parece.-Susurro para ella.

Se cambio de ropa rápidamente, recordando a su rubio amigo algo debió de pasarle para que no le avisara que el Uchiha venia y cuando lo encontró se lleva la sorpresa de que su amigo estaba profundamente dormido desde quien sabe que tiempo.

— ¡NARUTO!-Fue lo único que se escucho antes de un grito desgarrador de cierto rubio.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió sin precedentes para los jóvenes salvo porque veían pasar a un rubio con múltiples moretones a lado de un joven de cabello rosado muy molesto.

—Perdóname Sakumo, no fue mi intención dormirme.-Se disculpaba el rubio.-Pero te tardaste, me aburrí y por ende me dormí.

—Casi me descubren por tu culpa ¡Idiota!-Susurro la chica molesta.

—Namikase, Hatake.-Llamo un moreno a los jóvenes

Los jóvenes vieron a Sai y se acercaron a el.

—Hola Sai.-Comento la joven con una sonrisa.

—Sai.-Dijo el rubio

—Los hombres no decimos "Hola".-Le regaño.-Y menos cuando apenas somos conocidos, tienes que decir como Naruto solo mi nombre. Recuérdalo.

—De acuerdo.

—Vamos a desayunar.-Anuncio el moreno.

— ¡Si! Es lo mejor que has dicho en desde que te conocí.-Chillo el rubio entusiasmado.

En el lugar donde iban a desayunar los tres jóvenes se fueron a sentar. Sakura se sentó como una señorita lo haría colocando una servilleta sobre sus piernas para no ensuciarse.

—Así no se sientan los hombres.-Le volvió a regañar Sai.-O por lo menos no cuando estas en un campamento solo con hombres. Tienes que sentarte como quieras y lo de la servilleta eso es algo totalmente femenino.

—Entiendo.

—Te criaron para ser señorita ¿cierto?

—Si.-Contesto simplemente ella.

Cuando sirvieron la comida que casualmente era Rammen, primero observo como comía Naruto y también como lo hacia Sakumo y empezó a devorar el plato.

—Para comer debes….-Pero el consejo se quedo en el aire al ver como la joven devoraba la comida.-Por lo que veo vas entendiendo.

—Pues conozco a Naruto de toda la vida y mi hermano también solía comer como él y cuando estábamos los tres juntos yo comía como ellos.-Dijo lo último con una sonrisa recordando el pasado.-Volvió a introducir el alimento en su boca sin percatarse que se mancho una esquina de su labio al sorber los fideos.

—Te has ensuciado.-Anuncio el joven tomando una servilleta y limpiando delicadamente la mejilla sucia ocasionando el sonrojo de la joven

* * *

El joven general Uchiha se encontraba caminando vigilando a sus hombres pensando acerca de la misión que le asignaron a su hermano. Queriendo saber de que se trataba ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Eran cosas que lo estaban consumiendo. ¿Dónde estaba Hatake? No es que lo estuviera buscando pero no había visto ni al rubio ni al de cabello rosado por ningún lado hoy.

— ¿A quién buscas Sasuke?-Pregunto Suigetsu

—A nadie.-Respondió de manera seca y áspera.

—Pues yo creo que si.-Dijo burlonamente.

—No.-Rugió el moreno de cabello desordenado.

—De acuerdo.-Exclamo Suigetsu.-Pero creo que si buscaras a alguien, ese "alguien" esta a tu derecha desayunando.

Sasuke se detuvo inconscientemente para ver al lado indicado por el joven de cabello blanco y encontró una escena que sin saber porque le molesto mucho. Era Sai con el niño de cabello rosa limpiándole la cara cual si fuera un bebé. Su Sharingan se activo involuntariamente y llamo a su compañero.

— ¡Sai!

El moreno dejo de tocar al otro joven para centrar su vista en el general que tenia cara de muy pocos amigos y su Sharingan activado.

—Lo siento linda pero parece que esta de mal genio como siempre tendremos que seguir luego.-Anuncio el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sai!-Repitió el llamado el joven Uchiha

—Dime Uchiha.

—Es "Dígame **General** Uchiha".-Lo anuncio haciendo énfasis en la palabra "general"

—Alguien se levanto de malas hoy ¿verdad?-Pregunto burlesco

—Eso no te incumbe.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas?-Pregunto Sai.-Estaba ocupado.

—Empezaremos a entrenar a estos buenos para nada en una hora así que necesito que estés para cuando nos dividamos a los soldados para entrenarlos mejor.

—De acuerdo.-Se resigno el moreno-¿Seguro que solo era eso?-Pregunto suspicaz

— ¿Tendría que ser por otra cosa?-Respondió el Uchiha con otra pregunta

— ¿Quién sabe? De hecho Uchiha, contigo nunca se sabe.-Dicho lo último empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al general.

Maldito Sai, si no fuera porque del grupo es el que tiene mayor experiencia luego de él, lo molería a golpes. Aunque estaba tentando su suerte.

—Ya escucharon, en una hora en el campo de entrenamiento.-Les anuncio a los jóvenes que no se habían movido ni un ápice desde su confrontación con Sai.

— ¡Si general!-Gritaron ambos jóvenes

* * *

En la hora indicada todos los soldados se hallaban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando las órdenes de sus superiores. Como guías estaban Sasuke y Sai. Sasuke trabajara en colaboración con Suigetsu y Sai con Juugo. Se dividieron los reclutas por la mitad.

—Yo quiero este grupo.-Anuncio de buenas a primeras Sai

Sasuke iba a permitírselo cuando se percato que en aquel grupo estaban Hatake y Namikase.

—Ni hablar, yo tomare a ese grupo.-Anuncio indiferente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo.-Anunció de manera definitiva

— ¿Sabías que esa no es una respuesta?-Le pregunto molesto

— ¿Sabías que nada me obliga a contestarte?-Le volvió a responder con una pregunta.-Simplemente he dicho que yo me hare cargo de este grupo y se acabo

— ¿Sera por Hatake?-Pregunto suspicaz colmando la poca paciencia que tiene el Uchiha.

—Tus inclinaciones sexuales no son de mi incumbencia Sai, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que ya no quiero más maricas en mi regimiento.

— ¿Entonces si es por Hatake?

—Vete al diablo.-Dijo el moreno encaminándose al lugar donde se hallaban el grupo que se auto asignó-¡Suigetsu!

—Voy.-Respondió el aludido.

—Los celos son malos Sasuke…-Susurro al viento.-Es tan divertido verte dudar de tu sexualidad, si tan solo supieras lo que yo se.-Pensó divertido viendo al Uchiha marcharse.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde los entrenaría para encontrarse con un grupo de fracasados según el y por supuesto con esas orbes color jade que lo traen como loco en estos días. Aclaro su garganta antes de hablar para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

—Lamento decirles gusanos que yo seré el encargado de entrenarlos.-Anuncio con voz tétrica.-Y créanme cuando les digo que lamentaran que me pusieran a entrenarlos.

La joven solamente observaba y oía a medias lo que el muchacho decía, su mente viajo de regreso a la noche anterior en el lago y tan solo el recuerdo del general desnudo frente a ella le hizo ruborizarse. Se percato que el joven se la quedo viendo y sonrió con superioridad. Se regaño a si misma por ruborizarse maldiciendo de nuevo sus malditas hormonas. Recordándose a si misma porque estaba ahí.

Pero ya no más, demostrara que los años que entrenamiento junto a su padre y hermano no fueron en vano.

Demostrara que no es menos que nadie.

¡Demostrara que es una Hatake!

Por ella, por su hermano, por su padre pero sobre todo…

Para quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro al Uchiha ese…

¡Eso lo jura o deja de llamarse Sakura Hatake!

**¿Continuará?...**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno como siempre ya he dicho todo arriba y no quiero aburrirlas con otro testamento, solo recordarles que dejen reviews!! Para que esta historia siga lo más pronto posible!! n_n**

**Agradezco mucho a los que leen e infinitamente a os que se toman unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para comentar**

**Gracias a:**

**titaternura****; ****Lilu the little witch.****; ****setsuna17****; ****LadySc -Maaya-****; ****Shian-selene****; ****Ossalia****; ****hikari higurashi haruno****; ****Aliandy**** para quien va dedicado el capi esperando no decepcionarla****; ****Nayru A**

**jesy.-Hola, gracias por tu review espero que este capi te guste y volver a contar con tu review.**

**Himeee-chan.-Hola pues gracias por tu comentario la verdad es que no suelo ser graciosa y me halaga que te haya gustado. Jajaja espero que te guste este capi!**

**-jocita-.-Hola. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado también.**

**Athana zauber.- Hola, gracias por tu comen y por decir que esta gracioso, es que como le dije a himeee-chan no suelo serlo, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi y volver a contar con tu review.**

**Próximo Capitulo.-Entrenamiento Uchiha, ¿La primera misión?**

**Se despide con un beso, no sin recordarle que dejen muchos reviews y esperando no decepcionarlos:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!!**


End file.
